Ditzy Attraction
My ninth fanfic. (It starts at the living room when Lincoln is sitting on the couch and reading a book, enjoying himself) LINCOLN: I may love comics, but chapter books are fun, too. (Leni is walk downstairs and she see's Lincoln) LENI: Hey, little brother. (sits next to Lincoln) I need your advice on something. LINCOLN: (set down his book) Okay, shoot. LENI: I have a crush on a boy name Lucas at school.I want ask him out, but I'm nervous. LINCOLN: Okay, just talk to him in a calm way. LENI: You sure, Linky? - Leni ask LINCOLN: Maybe he'll say yes, Leni. LENI: Eeeee! Thanks, Lincoln, you're the best brother ever! (She grabs his head and kisses him a couple of times and runs off) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) With my sisters, I can always do favors for Leni. Even if she not bright, she can always count on me. (The next day at Royal Woods High School, Leni is at her locker and stares at Lucas) LENI: Alright, Leni. You can do this, just talk to him. (She walk up to Lucas) LENI: (nervous) Hey, Lucas, do you wanna go out, Saturday night? LUCAS: Sure. (The school bell rings) LUCAS: Gotta run to class, see ya. - Lucas leaves LENI: Eeee! SEVEN HOUR LATER (At home, Lincoln is reading his book on the couch) LINCOLN: Wow, I'm already on chapter 4. (Leni happily burst through the door, run towards Lincoln and hug him) LENI: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Lucas said, yes! LINCOLN: (being released) Great job! (Lori and walkw in) LORI: Leni, I just heard you just ask out Lucas! I'm proud of you! LINCOLN: I'm proud of you, too! LENI: (to Lori) Thanks, Lori. (to Lincoln) Thanks, Lincoln, how about this, on Saturday night, you and Ronnie Anne can come along with us? You know, a double date. LINCOLN: Alright, we'll go! LENI: Lori you wanna, we can make it a triple date. LORI: Sorry, Leni. - Lori said - We do have a date night, but it's on Friday. LENI: It's okay, Lori. I understand. LINCOLN: So, where this double date will be at? LENI: At Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet, of course. (Flashback to Save the Date; Cuts back to the present) LINCOLN: Nah. I looking forward to it. LENI: Thanks Lincoln. (Saturday night, Leni is getting ready by brushing her hair, Lori walk in) LORI: Hey, Len. Lucas is on the way here. LENI: Okay, Lori. (Downstairs, Leni is wearing a turquoise dress shirt with a white skirt and green shoes with small heels) LUAN: Looking good, Leni. LENI: Thanks, Luan. I'm waiting on Lincoln. (A knock on the door and its Lucas, who holding roses) LUCAS: For you. (He handed her the roses) LENI: Thank you. (She sniff the roses) LUNA: Hey, Lincoln! Get down here! (Lincoln walk downstairs, he is wearing a white dress shirt with an orange tie, he retain his jeans, completed with brown shoes) LUNA: (whistles) Looking good, champ. LENI: You look nice, Linky. LINCOLN: Thanks, you look good, too, Leni. RONNIE ANNE: (from behind and catches him unguard) BOO! LINCOLN: Ahh! RONNIE ANNE: Hahaha! I totally got you! (She and Luan high five) (Ronnie Anne is wearing a magenta shirt with a blue skirt, she retain her socks and shoes) LINCOLN: (to Luan) Luan, really?! (to Ronnie Anne) How'd you get inside? RONNIE ANNE: The back door was open. You're ready? LINCOLN: Yeah. (Later, at Jean Juan French Mex, the two couples are eating) LUCAS: This food is good, babe. LENI: It is. Look at that, my little brother is having fun with his date. (Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are laughing and having fun) LUCAS: It is really cute. So, tell me all about yourself, Leni. LENI: Well, I love fashion, I love making smoothies, and I do wood craving. LUCAS: Hmm, I love poetry, playing video games, and rock music. LENI: Those are my favorite things of my brother and two of my sisters. LUCAS: I think it's time to leave, it's getting late. (Checking his watch) LENI: Lets. - Leni agreed - (to Lincoln) Linky, its time to go. LINCOLN: Okay, let's hit the road, Ron. (After they dropped off Lucas, they reach Bobby's house) LINCOLN: See ya, Ronnie Anne! RONNIE ANNE: Bye, Lincoln. (She kiss him on his cheek) (Lincoln and Leni reach to their home and Lori popped up with a satisfying smile) LORI: So, how was the double date? LENI: It was amazing, he so dreamy. Lincoln had fun with Ronnie Anne, too. LORI: You know, this is a great thing for you, Leni. You, having a boyfriend. LENI: And it's all thanks to this little guy. (She rubs Lincoln's head) (Leni and Lincoln walk upstairs; In his room, Lincoln, in his PJs, is reading again) LINCOLN: Chapter 7, this book is getting better. - Lincoln said (Leni, in her nightgown, invites herself into Lincoln's room) LENI: Hey, little bro. - Leni said - Thank you for this. LINCOLN: You're welcome. I'm happy to help. LENI: You wanna go to the movies with me and Lucas, next week? LINCOLN: Of course! (Leni hugs Lincoln and she leaves, he sets his book down and went to sleep) tHE NEXT DAY (Lincoln is walking at the park) LINCOLN: There is nothing like a walk in the park. (notice something) Huh? (He see's Lucas and Lincoln hides in a bush and pull out a pair of binoculars and saw Lucas with another girl, with light brown hair) LINCOLN: (gasps) Lucas? LUCAS: Hey, Monica. I got you this. (Lucas handed Monica a gold necklace) MONICA: (smooch him) Thanks, babe. LUCAS: I was suppose to give this to this dumb blonde named, Leni. Loser! (Both of them laughed and mocked Leni, this enrages Lincoln into breaking his binoculars in half; At the house, Leni is brushing her hair and Lincoln frantically runs to her room) LENI: Lincoln, what wrong? LINCOLN: I was at the park and I saw Lucas with another girl! (Leni laughs at Lincoln, much to his annoyance. Lincoln grabs Leni head and place her close to his) LINCOLN: (paranoid) I swear I saw him with another girl, her name is Monica, and they say bad things about you! LENI: (jerks him away) What with you?! You're acting paranoid! LINCOLN: He said, you was a dumb blonde! (Leni is really mad at Lincoln and throws him out of her room) LENI: (angered) Just stop! -Lucas is a nice man, he's not seeing another woman! LINCOLN: (shock) C'mon! - I'm telling you the truth! LENI: You know what, forget it! I thought I trust you, but that was a lie! (Lincoln is completely mortified that his nicest sister is enraged at him) LENI: And you can forget going to the movies with us! You're uninvited! (Leni slammed the door at his face and Lincoln is heartbroken; A week later, in his room, a sad Lincoln is sitting on his bed, he picked up a photo of him and Leni at the mall, he sighs and a knock on the door) LINCOLN: (solemn) Come in. (It reveals it was Lori and Luna) LINCOLN: Hey, Lori. Hey, Luna. LUNA: Hey bro. Things have gone rough with you and Leni. LINCOLN: True. LORI: We need to tell you something. Lucas been dating Monica for 3 years, so he gonna be dumping Leni at the movies. (Lori shows Lincoln a tweet by Lucas on her phone, Lincoln gasp in shock) LUNA: You have to stop him. You need to save her. LINCOLN: Thanks. (Lincoln nods in agreement, he hugs Luna and Lori and leaves; At the movies, Leni and Lucas are sitting in the middle row, the former is eating popcorn and the latter had his arm around her) LENI: This popcorn is great. LUCAS: Yeah, babe. (He smooches Leni) LENI: I gotta run to the restroom. See ya. (As Leni walk in the bathroom, Lincoln frantically run in the theater and trip, he falls and multiple people shush him, he got up) LUCAS: Hey, Lincoln. LINCOLN: (infuriated) Don't you "Hey Lincoln" me! I already know you have another girlfriend! (More people shush him. Both Lucas and Lincoln leaves the movie and Lucas grabs Lincoln by his shirt) LUCAS: Hey, kid! I can date whoever that want, I was using your sister to make Monica jealous! (Monica walks in.) MONICA: (sighs) Who is this dweeb?! LUCAS: Some idiotic brother of this dumb blonde I'm dating! (Leni walks back from the ladies room and is shock to see Lucas grabbing Lincoln) LINCOLN: Once I get my hands on you, you're done! Leni is a great sister and a great person, you just wanna use her to make the other girl jealous! Not cool! LUCAS: That dumb blonde was right about you. Lincoln, you're the worst brother ever! LENI: No he's not, Lincoln's the best brother ever! Let him go Lucas! And how dare you call me a dumb blonde and my brother idiotic?! (Monica was angry at Leni appearing, making Lucas nervous and Lincoln smiles in triumph) MONICA: And who is this?! LUCAS: Just some ex-girlfriend. MONICA: That's it! I'm dumping you! (Monica leaves in anger and Lucas decide to take his frustration out on Lincoln) LUCAS: Why you little... (Lucas prepares to punch Lincoln, but Leni taps Lucas shoulder and she punches him, knocking him out. Leni helps Lincoln up) LENI: (teary eyed and happy) Thank you. You're the best brother ever. LINCOLN: (also happy and in tears) You're welcome. You're the best sister ever. (Both of them hug and everyone in the theater cheers, Leni got on one knee and put her hand on Lincoln's shoulder) LENI: Let's get out of here. THREE HOURS LATER (At the house, in his room, Lincoln, in his PJs, is reading again) LINCOLN: (closes his book) All done, what a good chapter book. (Leni, in her PJs, come into Lincoln room) LENI: Hey, Linky. - Leni greeted LINCOLN: Hi, Leni. You're alright? LENI: Yeah, thank you very much for defending me at Lucas. (sighs) I'm really sorry for not inviting you for the movies and for not believing you about Lucas, Linky. LINCOLN: It's okay. I'm sorry for ruining your date and ruin your chances with Lucas, Leni. LENI: It's okay, Lincoln. You was trying to help me, that mean we're cool. (Leni walk over to Lincoln and kiss him on his forehead) LINCOLN: Thanks, Leni. I was only trying to protect you, sis. LENI: Thanks, bro. You wanna spend the whole day with me together, tomorrow? LINCOLN: Sure! (They both hugged each other) THE NEXT MORNING (Lincoln and Leni, in their regular clothes, are watching TV; Luna and Lori walk in) LUNA: So, Lucas has another girlfriend, Leni? LENI: Yeah. If it wasn't for Lincoln, I would've been devastated. LINCOLN: Uh huh. Good thing you guys told me about this. LORI: You know, I'm very proud of you, Lincoln. You stop Leni from kissing a two-timer, and stop her from being depressed. LUNA: Yeah, you did a very good thing, dude. LINCOLN: Thanks. I just happy to help my sisters. LENI: I really appreciate what you did, to make it up, here. - Leni said (Leni give Lincoln two tickets for movies) LINCOLN: Movie tickets? But how? LENI: I bought them online, last night. LINCOLN: Thank you. Wait, I got nine more tickets. (Lincoln pull out 9 more tickets) LINCOLN: You all wanna go? (The others popped up, excited) LORI, LUNA, LUAN, LYNN, LUCY, LANA, LOLA, LISA, LILY: YEAH! - the others agreed LINCOLN: (to the viewers) I learned from Leni, that I can always help out my sisters when there in trouble. And whenever goes around, comes around. LUNA: (she and the other walk out the door) You're coming, bro? LINCOLN: Coming! (The eleven of them all walk to the movies) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions